Times of Change
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: A demon named silver is captured by a priestess and sold into slavery. He edges out his existance until he is sold to the princess of the southern lands Kagome. She teaches him to trust and love. OOC, Abuse, Mpreg, Bondage, Silver/Kagome. Silver is my own


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. I make no profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was divied up. The demons ruled the East and West the humans the North and South. The humans enslaved demons in their lands. The king of Demons ruled his lands. His name was Silver this is his story.

Silver raced through the southern lands laughing happily. He skidded to a stop and looked around. Something felt wrong. He started to walk. He had left his home to go and save the slaves. he knew that he stood the best chance to free them from slavery. He walked along till he saw a priestess. He growled and bared his fangs at her.

The Priestess smiled and raised a hand and a rosary leaped and tightened around Silver's neck. The priestess walked forward and said. "Control." The necklace tightened and pulled Silver to the ground and paralyzed him.

Silver growled and tried to thrash. He sat up and glared. He was able to fight the necklace and he watched the priestess pull out a collar and click it around his neck. He growled and moved to attack.

The priestess jumped back and said "Control, Control." The collar tightened and sent waves of fire throughtout Silver's body.

Silver dropped to the ground and howled in pain. He looked at her through accusing eyes. He lowered his head as he snarled. He would not submit to her.

The priestess slipped a rope around his neck and forced him to walk. She took him into the nearest city and sold him to a slave trader. She knew that she could not break him.

----------------------------1 Thousand Years Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver growled as his cage was opened. He snarled and let himself be leashed. He lowered his eyes and head and whimpered. He followed the trader out of his cage. He watched as he was chained to a podium. He growled at the people looking at him. He had golden eyes and black hair. His hair was matted with dirt and his own blood. His eyes were bright and spoke many years of pain and torment. He showed his spirit and that he was unbroken. His back was crisscrossed with scars and open wounds. He knew that he was skin and bones. He wondered what his fate might be.

Kagome walked from her home. She rode her horse into the town. She sighed and dismounted at the local inn. She tied her horse and walked into the square. She knew that by her father's decree she must gain a slave that day. She hated slavery and wished it would go away. She entered the square and walked over to the slaves. She saw Silver and blinked. She walked forward and looked him over. His eyes glared and showed fire unlike the rest. She called out to the trader.

"How much for him?"

"10,000 yen. He is unbroken though madam."

"I'll take him."

Kagome smiled as the trader shackled Silver and handed her the end of the leash connected to his collar. Kagome nodded and led Silver away. They reached her horse and she tied the leash to her saddle bag and mounted. She started to walk the horse away.

Silver felt the leash tighten and growled. He tried to pull back and was tugged forward. He was glad she was going slow as he could barely move in the shackles they had on him. They started the long walk home. This is where the story begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. This is my second Inuyasha Story tell me what you think. I will try and update at times. I am working on other stories in conjunction with this one. Please leave me a review. I would really like three reviews or more.


End file.
